Touch of Death: Incubus Comes Home
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Five long years since Incubus has last been home, and a lot has changed. Now, he must find out the mystery as to why the Brotherhood of Evil has came to be, and why Magneto has became interested in him. Following the X-Men Legends game. I own nothing.
1. Incubus Comes Home

Getting off the bus, I watched as people were waving signs around about" No More Mutants" or "No Mutants". I rolled my eyes and started heading into the direction of where my home used to be. Getting grabbed by my shoulder, I looked at them, with me seeing some kind of guard. "Single file, don't try anything!" He said, pushing me into a line, confusing me on what he was talking about.

As I walked, I placed my bag down and they started checking it. It was just food and clothes, nothing else. Walking up to another guard, I held my arms out as he started patting me down, while another one came up to me with this strange device. "Eyes open." He said, with me opening my eyes wide for them.

The machine went red, and I knew that was a bad sign. "Mutant, take him away!" The guard who patted me down ordered, spinning me around and cuffing me.

"This is racist!" I yelled, getting pushed towards a van that wasn't very far. 'Wow, never thought I would be apart of something racist, or be on the receiving end of it.' I thought, getting closer to the van. 'I wonder how the New Mutants are doing?' I thought in wonder as I watched them open the doors for me.

Before I could enter the van, another guard punched the guard who was leading me away. "Blob! Grab Incubus and get out of here!" She commanded as she brought a knife down on the cuff, destroying them, with me looking at her in shock as she turned into Mystique.

"Wait, Mystique, Blob?" I asked, Looking her up and down. Her hair was shoulder length, wearing a red tank top, but it looked to be made of some kind of bullet proof fabric. Her leggings were made of the same color and wearing red combat boots with an assault rifle in hand.

"Get out of my way!" I heard, with me turning around and seeing Blob in a blue one piece and boots. His Mohawk had been shaved off, making him bald.

"Holy shit, time has not been good for you." I said, stepping back away from him.

"Can't say the same about you!" Blob said, with me backing up against the van.

Hearing something land on the top of the van, I looked up and saw Logan. "Mind if I cut in?" Logan asked, popping his claws out and jumping onto Blob.

Seeing my shadow rise up, my eyes widened. "Decay, STOP!?" I yelled, with Decay taking flight into the air. "EVERYONE RUN!?" I yelled, with Logan and Blob looking at me as I jumped into the van while everyone else ran away.

I knew what was about to happen, all of the energy that Decay had suddenly absorbed made him unstable, so he had to release it. I wasn't expecting it, but then I remembered what happened with Mephisto when we separated. The amount of power he had then was small compared to what was about to happen. Hearing a loud caw, I covered my head as Decay smacked into me, causing a large explosion around us, knocking me out from the impact of Decay.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was looking at Mystique and another familiar face. "Pyro, block his path!" Mystique said, with me watching as he burned the downed trees. "Lets move!" She commanded, with me seeing that we were now in a park and I was on Blobs back. Reaching for my glove, I was then hit in the back of the head by Mystiques gun, knocking me out again.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I shook the cobwebs and brought my knee up and hit Blob in the throat, making him fall forward. Rolling back away from him as he fell, I got into a fighting stance as he coughed. "Seriously, Blob, you really let your self go." I said, with him getting mad as he stood up to his full height.

"Don't take another step closer, Blob!" I heard, with me looking behind me, with me seeing Scott and Logan. Scott was dressed in a navy blue top with a chest pocket strapped to it. He had a gold belt with navy blue pants with gold boots and black gloves. His hair was short, sort of a military look and he was no longer scrawny, but quite buff.

"Try and stop me, creampuff!" Blob said, with me looking at him.

"Are you saying creampuff because you want one, or do you see one somewhere?" I asked, making him yell and charge at me. "I think its option three, we're the creampuffs he wants to eat!" I said, with me running away from him as he started chasing me around. 'Ok, what do I remember about Blob?' I thought, looking back at him as he was on my tail. 'He has Physical Resistance, and I don't think my illusions will do much against him.' I thought, creating fire balls and dropping them on the ground. "FIRE IN THE HOLE?!" I yelled, with Blob stepping on the fire, followed by small explosions that went off under him, making him fall.

Turning around, I held my hand back and absorbed light into it, with a green ball of light appearing. I looked at Scott and saw him shoot his optic blast, with me throwing my hand out. "FINAL SHINE!?" I yelled, with both of our blasts hitting Blob from both sides. We kept our attack up, until I ran out of juice and let it drop, with me seeing Blob fall down once more, knocked out.

Shaking my hand, I looked at the glove and saw that it was lightly burned. "Nice more." Logan said, with me looking up and seeing them walking up to me. "Didn't expect you in town." He said, with me shrugging.

"Well, Lady Death no longer has a hold on me, I defeated Mephisto, and saved the missing mutants who were taken from your care." I said, with Logan crossing his arms.

"Were they with you?" Scott asked, with me shaking my head.

"Sorry, but they formed their own team, calling them selves the "New Mutants". They invited me, but I'm... I was already apart of a team." I said, not sure if I was accepted back or not.

"You're always welcome." Scott said, with me taking his hand and shaking it.

"Good work, guys." I heard Jean in my head, with me getting a small headache from it as it had been a while since I had anyone talking to me in there. "Get Dakota to the X-Jet. I'll meet you there." She said, making me smile.

"Jean, could you ask Storm to create some rain? It'd keep the civilians off the street and give us a little cover." Scott said, with me hearing him in my head, meaning that it was a psychic link.

"Got it, and good to have you back, Dakota." I heard, with me looking at them.

"Come on, the X-Jet is topside, and there is a escape ladder down this way!" Logan said, with me following after them, with me remembering that I had just lost all my clothes at that checkpoint.

**Later, topside**

Once we reached the top, we were already soaked with water from the rain. Being the last one up, I watched as Scott and Logan had dispatched two men who where in blue armor. "Who are these guys?" I asked, making my way over to them.

"Brotherhood Thug's." Scott said, with me looking at him.

"The Brotherhood is a thing now?" I asked, with him nodding.

"A lots changed while you were gone, we'll have to catch you up to speed, but later." He said, with us continuing up the small set of stairs. Seeing him run, he jumped from one roof to the other, with Logan doing the same. I held my hand up as I jumped, with Decay catching my hand and gliding me over to them. "Seems like you have a few new tricks." He said, with me nodding as Decay went back into my shadow, with me following them into the building.

As we walked through, Logan stopped and held his hand up, sniffing. "Two of them, above." He informed, with Scott nodding. I followed behind as we reached the stairs, with Logan jumping out and facing Scott, with Scott shooting his claws which were deflected around the corner, followed by two screams. Walking up with Scott, I looked and saw two downed men.

Running across the roof, we moved out of the way of a green bolt of lightning. Holding my hand back, I gathered light into it. "FINAL SHINE!?" I yelled as I shot him, knocking him off the roof. Making our way up to where he was, we saw planks of wood laid out, leading to the next roof.

Once we made it across, I tossed two fire balls at two of the three Brotherhood Thugs that came at us, with them getting pushed back, where Scott then shot them, taking them out. Seeing Logan charge, I watched as he jumped onto the last one and stabbed him in the side, where he then let him drop.

Making our way across, two more came from around a fence, with me and Logan charging. He cut off one of their hands while I let my claws extend and stabbed the other in the gut and held him up before tossing him at Scott, who shot him down. Looking to the side, we saw two more coming at us, with me looking at Logan. Holding my hands down together, I watched as he jumped onto my hands, with me tossing him over me and at them. I fell, not used to lifting such weight. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Logan had stabbed both of them in the chest, killing them. Seeing a hand, I looked up and saw Scott, with me taking it and getting lifted up, where we started moving along the other planks of wood that was laid out across the roof.

Once across the roof, I stopped and looked at the tables that were set out. 'Wouldn't be that bad of a place to eat.' I thought, with me continuing on after them. Jumping down to the next roof, Decay came out and caught me, with me gliding over to them as they were taking care of the two Brotherhood Thugs that were there waiting for us.

Landing, I turned around and punched one of them in the face, where Decay tackled him, pushing him off the roof and returning to me. Making our way down the stairs, I jumped down half way, grabbed the Brotherhood Thug and tossed him off the roof with Scott and Logan running past me. I watched Scott cross beams with a green blast while Logan cut the arm off of another. Seeing Scott overpowering him, I watched as he directed his blast over to another, taking him out. Rushing forward while the mutant powered up for another blast, I grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eyes. Bio-"Aviophobia." I said, where I let him go and watched as he started clawing at the ground.

Looking over at Logan, I watched as he was leaning against the wall. Seeing another Brotherhood Thug run around it, I watched as Logan stabbed him in the head, killing him. Looking up the stairs, I watched as Scott tossed another one down, with him landing next to me, either dead or passed out. Running up the stairs with Logan, he slashed at another one who tried to kick us down, but lost his leg and was kicked in the face in return.

Seeing another mutant charging up, I watched as Scott took him out before he could shoot, with me running over to the one next to him, with me drop kicking him off the roof. Hearing a sound of a jet, I looked up and saw the X-Jet. Seeing another Brotherhood on a far roof charging up, I charged my hand with light as well. "FINAL SHINE!?" I yelled, with it hitting the mutant and knocking him back.

"Lets get out of here and head home!" Scott said, with me following him into the X-Jet. It was different, with me seeing Bobby, Beast, Storm, Jean, and Colossus. Beast wasn't much of a gorilla, but had toned down a bit, but was still beast like with similar wear to Scott and Logan. Bobby was completely ice with a bandana on his head and a strap on his arm. Storm and Jean were wearing the same uniform. Crop top, gold gloves with gold boots and the same style pants as Scott and Logan. Storms hair was in a pony tail, while Jeans was cut down, really short. Then there was Colossus, he was wearing something similar to Scott, and then I remembered just who he was.

"I know you!" I said, pointing at Colossus, who stood up while the others started to get defensive. "I saved your sister not long ago!" I said, with them relaxing.

"I thank you for that, any word on where she has gone?" He asked, with me shaking my head.

"Sorry, last I heard was once they formed their own team, the New Mutants." I said, walking over to him and shaking his hand. "I'm glad you're with the right team this time." I said, smiling at him, getting a nod in return while Scott made his way over to the front of the X-Jet and started flying with Beast. "Jean, seriously, I would of never figured you would cut your hair, ever!" I said, looking at her in a shocked expression.

"Wouldn't of thought that you would come back from the dead." Jean said, with her walking forward, with us hugging it out. "We missed you." She said, rubbing my head, with me hitting her hand away. "You've gotten taller, and its good to know that you're no longer insane. We have Kitty to thank for that." She said, with me shrugging.

"Ya, not my best year." I said, making her laugh at me. "And Storm, how's your garden been?" I asked, with her smiling at me from her seat.

"Bigger, its a green house now, behind the mansion, which has had a few upgrades over the years." She said, with me nodding.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the conversation!" Bobby said, with me looking at him.

"Why are you completely iced?" I asked, with him shrugging.

"This is kind of my uniform, better than what they got on." He said, with me rolling my eyes at him.

"Always have to be the "Cool" one." I said, taking a seat in front of him.

"Ice puns, you have changed, you wouldn't make that kind of joke when we were kids, you were all "Im like, totally going to die" and stuff!" Bobby said, with me seeing Jean glaring at him as he said that.

"Speaking of which, what was the other side like?" Logan asked, with everyone looking at him, then me.

"I wasn't on either side, I was stuck somewhere else." I said, remembering where my soul was. "I spent four years in an orange stone, Death called it the Soul Stone." I said, with them looking at the other, then me.

"The Soul Stone?" Jean asked, with me nodding. "What was it like?" She asked, with me rubbing my head.

"Its hard to explain, but I had another job before becoming Deaths Champion, I was a Judge of some kind. She sent the souls to me, and depending on their life, I sent them to either plain of existence. There were a lot, Ill give you that." I said, with them nodding.

"Seems like you became an excellent judge of character." Beast said, with me looking at him.

"Seeing ones soul, is an experience that you would love, but at the same time, hate." I said, making him laugh.

"Im sure we can have a lot of interesting conversations until then." He said, making me laugh and leaning back.

"So, what happened down there?" Jean asked, with me looking at her. "Your shadow came out and caused a massive explosion against your will, you even called it Decay, your alias while you were working for Death." She said, with me nodding as it was a good question.

"To sum things up, this entire time, I was living with two souls, not one." I said, shocking them. "Decay is complicated and was the reason Death wanted me, he also gave me extra powers. My original mutation is that of a succubus, he just added the death part. He cant be touched by anyone, or they die. Rogue is the exception because we're just alike, having the same mutant power in a way. She absorbs by skin contact, I don't need skin contact." I informed, with Storm leaning forward.

"And how did you figure this out?" She asked, with me nodding as I understood the question.

"I've known about the second soul thing since I went berserk on that asteroid, I hid this from everyone, even the professor." I said, shocking them. "Everything else, was when I was in a forced coma by the an unknown group. It wasn't until I fought Mephisto that I had our souls separated, where I learned I could absorb a lot more, even use real fire by using the heat in the air." I said, with Bobby holding his hand out to me.

"You spew fire, Ill freeze you!" He said, with me looking at him.

"You think you're the only one who can use Ice?" I asked, holding my hand out, slowly making an Ice cube in my hand. "This is an example of me using the cold in the air, because there isn't a lot of it, I cant make it as fast or much of it." I said, with me tossing it at Bobby, with him catching it.

"You've not just changed, but in a way evolved." Jean said, with me nodding. "Does this mean that well be able to touch you?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"Sorry, but any shadow that touches me, Decay had come out of it and use his powers to drain people, so I wouldn't risk it." I said, with her nodding.

"There is one thing that is bugging me, what caused Decay to explode like that?" Jean asked, with me nodding as it was a good question.

"Its from too much energy, we absorbed a demon not long ago, and it caused him to go out of control. I noticed that he wasn't well, but I didn't know of the aftermath. Im going to have to drain him of that every so often to prevent it from happening again." I said, with them nodding.

"We're approaching the Mansion." Beast said, with me looking at him.

"How fast is this thing, we were really far out?" I asked, with beast looking at me.

"This is the fastest thing you will ever see." He said, with me nodding and leaning back into the seat, excited to be back home.


	2. Goodbye old home, hello new home!

"Xavier Institute for Higher Learning." I read the plank, with me crossing my arms. "What happened to just Xavier's Institute?" I asked, looking at Jean.

"The for Higher Learning, was dedicated to you when you passed on." She informed as I followed her into an office, with me seeing Charles in his wheelchair. "Professor, I brought Dakota with me." Jean said, walking over to the side of his desk.

"Hello, Dakota." Charles said, smiling at me. "Welcome home, its been quite some time." He said, with me nodding my head.

"It has, the mansion its self changed, as well as the subbasement from what I saw." I said, with him nodding. "Its a bit overwhelming." I said, looking around the room.

"That's understandable. Perhaps Jean could take you on a tour of the mansion?" He offered, looking at Jean, then at me. "After, I can show you around the Subbasement." He said, with me nodding my head.

"Quick Question." I said, with him nodding. "What has the Brotherhood become?" I asked, with him leaning forward with his hands folded.

"The Brotherhood became an unruly collection of mutants who consider themselves above humanity. They operate outside the law and use their abilities to further their misguided desires. They've labeled themselves homo-superior and believe they will inherit the Earth." He informed, with me nodding, disappointed in my answer.

"Jean, whenever you're ready, Ill wait just outside." I said, with her nodding. Walking out, I left them to their talk, most likely on what happened during the mission. Walking around the small library, I stopped at one of the books, with me seeing that it was labeled with my code name, Incubus.

Pulling it out, I saw that it was pictures of me from my time as a member of the Brotherhood, to the time that I had passed. There were summaries of what I had done, where I had gone and who I had interacted with. It was a book on me, my biography. Flipping over to be front, I saw that there was a checkout list. Pulling it out, I smiled once I saw who the only person was.

"Its her favorite." Jean said, walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "She even wrote it." She pointed out, showing me the authors name. "Of course, it didn't sell much, but she was happy that some people wanted to get to know who you were." She said, with me nodding my head.

"Rogue and I had a lot of problems in the past, its a shame how things turned out." I said, closing the book and putting it back. 'Still, I cant wait to see her again.' I thought, looking at the other books.

"And she cant wait to see you either." She said, with me lowering my head in defeat. "Still easy to read, that's something that hasn't changed."

"Ya... No kidding." I said, giving a small laugh as I followed her into the room that was across from Charles office.  
She opened the door, with us walking in. "Classes are held here, Monday through Friday. The students receive a full curriculum in math, history, physics and a wide variety of other topics." She said, with me making my way over to the front of the class and looking at the class.

"Did I ever tell you, that when I was a kid, I dreamed of being a teacher?" I asked, looking at her, but she shook her head. "I would study hard every day so that I could become a teacher, but then my mutant abilities activated, and things went down hill from there. I'm not even sure if I told Rogue that." I said, following her out of the class.

"Well, maybe you will get that chance now that you are back?" She said, with me shrugging.

"Between me getting my Highschool diploma or GED, I hope so." I said, with her smirking at me.

"That's right, you didn't get the chance because of everything that happened." She said, with me nodding.

"Ya, the only one of the few originals who didn't, I bet everyone else did." I said, with her nodding her head.

"Well, this is a school now, so you can get it here, but will have to go through classes like everyone else." She said, making me smirk at her.

"Please, this will be like child's play!" I said, with her rubbing my head and leading me down the hall.

"This is the sitting room. Its a great place to kick back and relax. Needless to say, this room doesn't get a lot of use by the X-Men." She said, with me knowing why. "This way, Ill show you where everyone's rooms are." She said, with me following her into the main hall, with me seeing only one set of stairs, instead of two. "This is the second floor elevator. From here, you can go to the first floor or the subbasement, just like the others." She informed, with me nodding as I remembered.

"I remember waking up in the subbasement for the first time, freaked the hell out of me, even bumped into Kitty in there and then everyone started crowding around me as I tried to make my escape." I said, rubbing my head. "I still feel like a jerk for that day." I said, with me following her.

"Cant be stuck in the past, you have to continue moving forward." She said, with us stopping at one of the room right, with her opening it. "This room is Scotts." She said, with me seeing that he still had the same car poster on the wall, but he had some weights in his room now.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a picture of you?" I asked, pointing over to the picture on the dresser.

"It is, we've been a thing ever since high school." She said, with me hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said, making her laugh and pushing me away. "When can I expect grand kids?" I asked, making her blush hard. "Sorry, the insanity kicks in when I get over excited, hard to control at times." I said, with her nodding and leading me away after closing the door.

"Well, while our relationship is at that level, we want to wait until later for that kind of relationship." She said, with me nodding my head as I understood why. She led me down to the next room, with her opening the door. "This is my bedroom." She said, with me seeing a bear on her bed, then looking at her. "Scott got it for me, three or four years ago, I named it Koda." She said, picking it up and showing it to me, with me rubbing its head.

"Soft." I said, with her placing it back down.

"Indeed." She said, leading me out and into the next room. "This is your room, Dakota." She said, with me seeing that it was bare. "You can customize it to how you want, when we get the chance to get you some new clothes." She said, with me looking at her.

"I'm thinking about keeping it basic, never was one to have too much stuff in the first place." I said, with her nodding while I pulled out a blue M from my coat and placed it on the desk next to the door.

"Isn't that-"

"Yep, the crown that Magneto gave me, but I'm keeping it here in memory of what had happened, never wanted to wear it, but felt that it would look good on the wall somewhere." I said, with her nodding.

"I'm sure you didn't know this, but Magneto has another daughter." She said, shocking me as I turned to face her. "We call her Polaris, and she has his powers. She not a member of his group, but she isn't a member of ours either. She and her sister are out looking for a place to call their own, to make a home for all mutants." She informed, making me smile.

"So, Wanda is spending time with her sister?" I asked, with her nodding. "That's sweet, she's not that grumpy girl still, is she?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"No, she isn't, she's actually gotten better with her emotions." She said, making me smile.

"That's good to hear." I said, with me following her out of my room and down the hall into the next. As she opened the door, I stopped her before she could say anything. "I know whos room this is, that chalk board gave it away, its Mr. McCoy's, isn't it?" I asked, with her nodding.

"No one has called him Mr. McCoy in a long time, everyone just calls him Beast now." She informed, with me nodding and following her out. "If we head over to the other side, we can continue there, and the top floor, as I forgot to mention, is for the students." She said, with me looking at the other set of stairs that was next to the main stairs. "They aren't members of the X-Men, well, some of them are, but its more or less training." She informed, with me nodding as we stopped at another room that she entered. "This is Rogues room." She said, with my heart stopping once she said that.

Walking in, I saw a few pictures of us on the wall, with some banners here and there. It hadn't changed much from her old room, but there were some differences here and there. Looking at a picture that was on her nightstand, I walked up to it and picked it up, with me seeing a picture of us from when we went sledding. "I remember this, this was when we first started dating." I said, placing it down and looking at Jean.

"It was, and is still, her favorite memory." Jean said, making me smile. "She's not here at the moment, but if she was, I know that she would want to hold your hand again." She said, making me blush as I remembered that we were the only ones who could touch the other without our powers killing the other. She laughed as she led me out and into the next room. "Ororo Munroe lives here." She said, with me seeing plants in her room before continuing on.

Opening the door, I covered my nose. "Jesus, Bobby, clean your room!" I said, closing the door.

"We've told him multiple times, but he ignores us." Jean said, walking over to the next room and opened it up. "This is Logan's room, cleaner than Bobby's, but still messy." She said, with us seeing a cigar was still lit. "He must be in the bathroom, so well leave." She said closing the door and opening the door behind us. "This is the home of Peter Rasputin. You saved his sister, and he soon joined the X-Men after you had passed on." She informed, with me nodding. "You'd never believe a body of steel could house such a gentle heart." She said, with me laughing at that.

"I kind of already knew that, Magik was the one who was cold." I said, with her looking at me in confusion. "Its what I call his sister, seems appropriate." I said, with her nodding.

"Considering her powers, I would think so." She said, with her closing the door. "Lets head back down to the first floor, the third floor isn't much to look at, and of rooms of people you have yet to know." She said, with me nodding and following her over to the stairs.

Walking down stairs, we made a left and entered a dining room. "I take it that you guys have meals like old times?" I asked, with her nodding. "Who does most of the cooking?" I asked, making her smirk.

"You haven't lived till you've tasted Pete's bar-b-queue or Betsy's Cornish Hen." She said, with me looking at her. "Betsy is someone you would have to meet in person to get to know." She informed, with me nodding and following her through the next room. "This is the day room. There are times I find it hard to believe there's a high tech underground level beneath us." She informed, with me nodding my head.

"You're telling me, this place can fool anyone." I said, walking with her back to the professors office. "One look, they just see a mansion for rich kids." I said, with her nodding her head. We didn't make it all the way there as he was waiting for us under the stairs.

"Are you ready to see the subbasement?" He asked, with me nodding. "Good, now Ill take the rest from here." He said, with Jean walking away and leaving us alone as we entered the elevator.

**Later**

Exiting the elevator, we made our way over to the door in front of us, with me seeing a holographic Earth in the center of the room. "This is the War Room. From here, we keep a watchful eye on the world for any signs of trouble. This is also where the X-Men meet to formulate combat strategies." Charles informed, with me putting my hand in the Earth.

"This is seriously the coolest thing I've ever seen!" I said, impressed. "Would you mind if I got a look around by my self?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Of course, and if you have any questions, you know where to find me." Charles said, with me nodding and walking out of the room.

Walking all the way to the right, I passed one door and into another, with me seeing that it was a prison cell. Stepping out, I walked into the room I had passed, with me seeing Jean putting on a coat and examining one of the students on a table. She held the kids hand and was feeling around. "It seems you have broken your wrist, next time, you know better than to throw a punch at Peter, even if it wasn't on purpose." She said, with me smiling at her, then stepping out, knowing that it was the medical room.

Making my way over to the left side of the War Room, I entered the first room, with me seeing Beast sitting at a desk, writing. Running over to him, he turned to me. "Ah, Dakota, I figured that you would find your way in here!" He said, with me nodding.

"Of course, you were my favorite teacher in and out of school!" I said, making him laugh.

"Well, now days I'm just working down here, but its good to know that I made quite the impression on someone." He said, turning back around. "I know that you're looking around, please, don't move anything in here, I find things better where I left them." He said, with me nodding as I looked around, seeing some many chalk boards.

"I take it that you run out of chalk a lot now days?" I asked, with him chuckling at that.

"Yes, Forge and I Collab on different things every now and then. We are currently trying to figure out how to make an invisibility cloak for the X-Jet, but so far, we cant get the formula correct." He said, with me walking up to the chalk board and over looking it.

"You're looking at it the wrong way then." I said, with him looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" He asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"You shouldn't be finding a way to turn it invisible, but reflect the light off of the X-Jet wising cameras to input the image you want them to see and reflective surfaces to bounce off the light." I said, with him walking over to the board and imputing new formulas here and there.

"Yes, I believe that just might be the most effective matter until we can come up with a permanent form of the matter." He said, looking at me. "Thank you, Ill inform Forge right away." He said, with me nodding.

"No problem, I don't get to geek out on much lately." I said, with him laughing.

"Geek out? I cant remember the last time I've heard that term." He said, with me walking out while he made his call.  
Walking down the rest of the way, I remembered that this was the way I had came from the X-Jet, where I turned around and started walking back over to the War room. Walking down the center, I made a right and enter the control room for the Danger Room. Walking over to it, I smiled as I had remembered the training sessions we did.

Walking out, I made my way over to the right and entered the next room, with me seeing that it was Cerebro. Walking up to it, I placed my hand on the helm, with me remembering that this was how I made contact with Apocalypse in the first place. Letting go, I turned around and walked out, not wanting anything to do with it.

Stepping out, I took another right and found that it was a changing room for the danger room, seeing the Danger Room entrance just to my left. Walking over to the gear, I picked one of them up and started to strip. Once I was striped of my clothes, I put on the shirt, followed by the pants and gold belt. Grabbing my black coat, I put it on and added the gold gloves and boots. Putting the clothes in the locker, I started making my way to the danger room.

Once inside, I made my way over to the center. "Danger Room, access the Freshmen program!" I said, with it starting up with boxes. Extending my claws, I moved around and slashed at them, destroying all of them with ease. Seeing a few more pop up, I watched as targets appeared out of the wall. Grabbing them, I started tossing them at the wall, hitting the targets with ease as I had training with my fire balls.

Seeing three bots coming out of the ground, they had markers on them on where to him. Getting ready, I dodged one of them and hit its kidney three times before it went off line. Moving out of the way of another, I punched its face, then chest twice before shutting down. Grabbing the last one, I flipped it over me and then punched its face three times before shutting it down.

Seeing them come back on, I backed up and saw they all had large red marks on their chest, with me getting what it wanted. Running forward, I shouldered one of them, knocking it back before shutting down. Looking at the next I palmed its chest, knocking it back before it shut down as well. Running at the last one, I jumped up and kicked it, knocking it away and shutting it down as well.

Seeing them coming back on, a fourth one popped out, with me seeing a red mark just under there chin. Running up to the one that had came out, I ducked and then jumped while giving it an upper cut. I repeated this with the others, taking them out. Seeing another one coming out of the ground, the four jumped up and had red marks on their legs. Running over to the one that had just appeared, I tripped it, with it falling and shutting down, with me doing the same with the others. Seeing them coming back online, I watched as another one appeared, with a purple mark appearing on their guts. Rolling my fist, I charged and punched them all in the same spot as fast and hard as I could, with them shutting down complexly before they were sucked into the ground.

Looking around the room, I was expecting more, but I was proven wrong. "Attention, X-Men." I heard Charles on the intercom. "Meet me in the War Room Immediately!" He said, with me taking off for the War Room.

**Later**

"With the aid of Cerebro, I've learned The Brotherhood is in route to Alaska." Charles said as I walked in, with me seeing that most of the others were already here, with me seeing a stunned Rogue. "It appears their destination is the facility for the Higher Frequency Active Auroral Research Program - also known as HAARP." Charles said, with me walking over to Rogue and standing next to her.

"What would The Brotherhood want at HAARP?" Scott asked, stepping forward. "All that facility does is study the ionosphere." He said, with me looking at Rogue, who looked at me then back at Scott, with me looking back at him as well.

"That, Cyclops, is what you must discover." Charles said, with me nodding as I was curious as well. "The Brotherhood has become extremely active since their attack earlier today - which can only mean something sinister is in the offing, and whatever their plan, we must thwart it before they can set back the cause of human-mutant relations." He said, with me knowing that it was already bad as is.

"The HAARP facility, eh?" Beast said, gaining our attention. "This will be an excellent opportunity to test the new cloaking device I've installed on the X-Jet, all thanks to Dakota of course." He said, with him holding his hand out to me.

"I just told you to look at it a different way, the work was all you." I said, with Charles nodding his head.

"Indeed, and with a few modifications, it should render us completely undetected by radar." Beast said, impressing me.

"Excellent, Beast." Charles said, praising him. "You have your mission X-Men, God speed." Charles said, with me getting hugged by Rogue almost instantly, almost knocking me off balance.

Hugging her back, I smiled one of the largest smiles I had ever smiled. "I've missed you!" I whispered, with her breaking the hug, with me looking her up and down, seeing that she was in a full body blue suit with gold on her hands and feet like the others, as well as a gold belt. "You have no idea how worried I was about you." I said, placing my hand on where she was stabbed.

"I'm fine, and Kitty was keeping me informed on you, so there's that." She said, making me smile.

"I take it that she's still in Japan?" I asked, with her nodding. "That's good, better detective than I was." I said, with her punching me in the gut, making me lean forward, where she kissed me at the same time.

Breaking the kiss, she patted me on the cheek. "That's for everything." She said, walking away from me, with me following after her.

"Ya, love hurts." I muttered with a small laugh as she had gotten stronger than I had remembered.


	3. Danger Room Session Part 1

'I wish I could of gone, but both the Professor and Scott said that it would be best for me to stay behind, that way I wouldn't of gotten in the way of the mission.' I thought, sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, a book and pen in hand. 'It's been two days since I came back. I can feel something is off with Rogue, but I don't want to push us together. I still love her, but I cant say the same about her. She did kiss me, but I feel that there is something else going on with her. she's there... but at the same time she isn't. Mystique, Toad and Pyro attacked the HAARP facility, whatever it is that they wanted, it's clear that they got it. They caught Toad and have him locked up at the moment, from there we can gather some information from him.' I thought, looking up as bobby walked over to the pool.

Getting up, I walked over to him, with me putting my book in my coat and the pin in my pocket. "You don't look like you belong by the pool, with all that black on I mean." He said, with me nodding as I knew what he was getting at.

"Ya, I just needed to clear my head after class." I said, with us hitting for arms. "Anyways, I'm going inside, starting to get crowded out here, if you know what I mean." I said, looking at the girls who were getting ready to come over.

"I gotcha, see you later!" Bobby said, where I started walking back towards the back doors.

As I walked, a kid stopped me. "Hey, did you finish the Professors assignment?" He asked, with me nodding.

"It was easy, Danny, all you had to do was stay awake." I said, pulling out my copy. "Here, you can copy off of me, just give it back to me later." I said, with him smiling at that.

"Thanks, I'll give it back to you by the end of the day!" He said, where I started walking of once more.

As I walked towards the stairs, I stopped once I saw a girl in a yellow jacket shooting small fireworks from her fingers while laying down on the bench, and I had a feeling of Déjà vu. Walking over to her, she looked at me, with me seeing that she had rose tented goggles, pink star earrings, a black top that didn't cover her stomach, black pants and boots with a gold belt. She was Asian, and her hair was black and cut short. "Hey, Dakota, long time no see!" She said, confusing me as I had never met her, but she sounded familiar.

"I'll bite, have we met?" I asked, making her frown.

"Wow, five years and you forget me?" She said, crossing her arms. "And here I thought that Bobby would of said something." She said, with me scratching my head. "The names Jubilation Lee. But everyone around here calls me Jubilee." She said, with me remembering her now.

"One of the trouble makers." I said, with her snapping her fingers while pointing at me with a wink. "If I remember, it was you, Bobby, Multiple and I think Sam?" I said, with her nodding.

"Ya, that was us. We grew up... How is Sam? I heard you found him on your travels?" She asked, with me nodding.  
"he's fine, he and the others formed their own team, the New Mutants." I said, with her smiling.

"That's good to hear, I hope everything is alright with them in the end." She said, with me nodding.

"you're not the only one." I said, walking over to the tree and leaning against it. "So, what's got you down?" I asked, with me leaning back against the bench.

"Wow, you do remember that then." She said, with me nodding.

**Flashback**

Walking through the mall, I placed a finger on my ear. "Are you sure that someone was using their powers here? The place is empty." I said, walking down the stairs.

"Cerebro is picking them up as we speak, they are currently using them now." I heard the professor, with me stopping as I saw a girl laying on a bench, shooting small fireworks from her hands. The look she was giving them, was that of admiration, hope, and sadness, all at once.

"I found her, I wont need back up." I said, pulling out my ear piece and walking over to her. "This seat taken?" I asked, with her jumping. "Don't worry, you don't have anything to be scared of." I said, taking a seat on the bench next to her. "So, what's got you down, miss?" I asked, leaning back and relaxing.

"Why should I answer to you?" She asked, not caring about why I was here so late.

"You don't, but I can tell that you are starting to feel alone." I said, with her looking at me in confusion. Holding my hand up, I created a illusion of a fireball, with me rolling it around in my hand. Looking at her, I held it out to her, with her taking it, looking shocked as she could actually hold it. "What you are experiencing, is a mutation." I said, with her looking at me. "You're a mutant, just like the rest of us." I said, smiling as I still held my hand out to her. "Want to meet the others?" I asked, with her taking my hand and allowing me to pull her up.

**Flashback end**

"Last year... my parents died on this day." She said, with me feeling sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, losing parents isn't easy." I said, with her nodding. "But now, they get to see what you become, and will be proud to call you their daughter!" I said, smiling at her once I said that, with me nodding.

"Putting a lot of weight on my shoulders with that comment!" She said, with me smiling at her.

"True, but we all have to make someone proud!" I said, walking away from her.

"Who do you have to make proud?" She asked, with me looking over my shoulder at her.

"Everyone!" I said, making my way up the stairs and into the mansion. Making my way to the left, I started making my way towards the classroom to collect my bag, having let Jimmy borrow it for his class. once I reached the doors to the class, I stopped once Kurt teleported in front of me. "KURT!" I yelled, smiling at my step brother.

"Guten tag!" Kurt replied, smiling in return. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you!" He said, confusing me on what he was talking about.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, scratching my head in thought.

"When I got word that you were alive, I left to go find you. Once I got to Japan, Kitty informed me that you had left the following week. It wasn't until I got a message from the Professor that you came back!" He said, with me nodding.

"So... why were you looking for me?" I asked, with him blinking and then hitting the side of his head.

"To bring you home!" He said, with me nodding.

"Cool, well I found my way home!" I said, smiling at him as the classes opened up, where Jimmy tossed me my bag. "You shouldn't of looked for me, I wasn't the same person." I said, patting his shoulder. "Trust me, I was insane, ask kitty how many times I ate chunks off of peoples faces to scare the living hell out of people. There was this one time where I juggled live grenades with the pins taken out, cleared that camp quick!" I said with a small laugh. "But anyways, I'm here to get better, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said, turning around and walking away. "I'll see you later Kurt!" I said, waving at him from over my shoulder.

Going up stairs, I made my way to my room and tossed my bag on my bed. Making my way towards the elevator, I pressed the button and entered, where I started heading towards the subbasement. Making my way towards the holding cell, I opened the doors and walked over to the laser gate.

"Well I'll be, you really are back from the dead!" Toad said, with me crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"You're looking well, how have you been?" I asked, looking at him as he walked up to the gate.

"Oh, I've been fine, getting ditched by the brotherhood every now and then, but I've been fine." He said, with me nodding.

"What happened to everyone? What happened to the Brotherhood?" I asked, with him wagging his finger at me.

"Nope, sorry, I ain't saying!" Toad said, with me nodding.

"Fred is fatter, you are more green and still the loser of the group, what of Lance?" I asked, with him narrowing his eyes at that.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said, with me seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

"I see." I said, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about that." I said, looking away from him. "Pietro, what happened to him?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"No one knows, but I do know that he's looking for Magneto." He said, with me looking over at him.

"Looking for?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Oh, yes, Magneto got caught, and the brotherhood has been looking for him for quite some time." He said, with me nodding.

"I know Wanda is with her sister, looking for a place for the mutants to call home." I said, with him nodding. "What do you all want with me?" I asked, with him shrugging.

"I don't know, but it's important, I do know that!" He said, with me nodding.

"And how did you know I was alive?" I asked, with him shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, thank you." I said, pushing myself off the wall. "You were always my favorite out of the group!" I said, waving at him as I walked away.

Stepping out, I made my way towards the war room, where I saw Scott waiting by the computer. Seeing him looking at me, I walked over to him. "I guess Toad still sees you as a friend after all these years." He said, with me nodding as I looked at the computer, seeing a recording of my previous conversation.

"It's weird, being able to connect with another to get them to talk. It's like being back in the soul stone." I said, with him crossing his arms.

"Using your illusions to create a thin mist to seduce someone is effective." He said, with me nodding.

"I am an Incubus after all." I said, with me turning around and walking out. "Try to get any clues out of him, I have to meet the professor at the danger room. He want's to get a full test on my powers." I said, with him nodding while I walked out and over to the danger room control room.

"Hello, Dakota. How are you?" The professor asked, with me smiling.

"I'm not sure, I feel the same, but deep down I know I'm not. Kind of freaks me out at times, you know?" I answered, with him nodding.

"That's understandable. You have been through a lot, more than any of my previous students. You have even see things that no man should, and seen what everyman wants to." He said, with me nodding.

"True, and its made me stronger for it!" I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "So, which simulation do you want me to run?" I asked, with him shaking his head.

"That I cant say." He said, making me frown at that. "It's up to you to learn on your own and for us to see what you can do. From there, we can accommodate you into the team." He said, with me nodding as he was right. "Please, go change and enter the danger room, from there we can start." He said, with me turning around and heading straight there.

**Later**

'Alright, long hallway.' I thought, walking down a very long hallway, where a Danger Room Robot appeared. As soon as it did, I tossed a fire ball at it, where it caught on fire and soon vanished. Walking forward once more, two appeared from around two corners, both on my left and right. Extending my claws, I charged the one on the right first, where I cut it in two and used it's top half as a shield as I ran over to the other one, where I smacked it with the top part and stabbed it in the chest, where they soon vanished. "Hey, this is pretty cool, what are they?" I asked, looking up at the control room.

"They are holograms that have a physical body. They aren't that dangerous, but still should give anyone a challenge." Storm said, with me nodding and continuing down the hall. Reaching the corner, I shot flames from my hand just as one appeared, with me taking it down easily.

Going left, I walked until I reached a three way. Two baths going left and right that looked to end while forward continued on. Walking right, I knew something was down here and they wanted to see my skills. Once far enough, I watched as two appeared, with me creating light in my hands and thrusting them out, knocking them both down. Turning around as they vanished, I went to the left side, but nothing appeared, so I continued on.

As I walked, five appeared around me with their arms held out, with me ducking as they all fired at me, missing just barely. Coating one hand with black fire, I coated my other in light. Spinning around, I sent both fire and light out in thin slashes from my laws, taking all five out at once. Shaking my hands, I nodded as I liked that, but didn't want to have to rely on that.

Continuing on, I made a left down a hall and watched as two more appeared, both having already fired a blast at me. Seeing how close I was to them, I sent out my aura and drained the energy from it. Rolling my neck once I felt the power enter my body, I ran forward and jumped on one, where I spun around and tossed him at the other. Sliding over to them, I cut them down, with me flexing my hands as they vanished. Turning around, I saw four blasts heading my way and quickly absorbed them. Gathering light and fire I thrusted my hands out and hit all four of them, taking them out as they tried to move away.

Once finished, I continued down the path and fired a thin light beam from my finger, hitting the one that just appeared and taking it out. Walking down to the end, I watched as six more appeared, with one of them being different from the others, with me taking it that they were an elite of sorts. The elite fired quick blasts towards me, with me having to absorb the energy. "Decay!" I said, with a giant bird flying out of my shadow and ramming into the approaching five, taking them out. Seeing them vanish, Decay rejoined me in my shadow, where I ran over and slashed the arm of the elite off, taking it down.

"We're getting some interesting reading on your powers." The professor said, with me looking up at the control room just as everything reverted back to normal. "I'll show you after the test." He said, with me nodding and getting ready for what was about to come. "While this is only an exercise, you are in a minimal amount of jeopardy." He said, with six elites appearing and shooting me down, with me using my powers to absorb the blasts as I ran around to cut them down as quick as possible.

Seeing as one vanished, another appeared, with me knowing that this was bad as they started to adapt to my movements. Taking my Decay form, I moved faster to get them, but like before, they adapted to me. Feeling Decay separate from me, I fell face first into the ground, with me knowing something bad was abbout to happen. Looking up, I saw Decay fly straight up and dive bomb back down, with me booking it for the doors.

I didn't make it as there was a large explosion behind me, and everything went black from there.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I found myself in the med bay. "Are you alright, Dakota?" The professor questioned as I sat up, with me seeing him entering the room.

"I'm fine professor. Sorry about that, I don't know what happened. Decay sort of lost control. I wasn't able to talk to him either." I said, with him nodding.

"Not to worry. This type of thing happens all the time. Besides, I think it gives Beast an excuse to make modifications to the equipment." He said, making me smile as he was right. "I encourage you to take some time off and rest. When you feel better, come back to the danger room and try again." He said, with me nodding.

'At this point, right now I would be more of a danger to the team than anything.' I thought as I got off the med bay bed and stretched my arms out. "I will do that, and I will keep practicing in my powers." I said, with him nodding as I followed him out of the med bay and into the War Room, when suddenly an alarm went off. It didn't sound too loud, but it was loud enough to gain someone's attention.

Seeing the Professor looking at the date on the computer, I knew he was getting all the details and then nodded. "X-Men, join me in the War Room!" He said as he pressed a blue button to the side. Not long after, the rest of the team had entered the room and awaited orders. "We have a potential emergency." He started off, with me crossing my arms as this should be good. "I received this brief transmission from Gambit a short time ago." He said, with me narrowing my eyes as I remembered Gambit, and I didn't like him.

Seeing him press a switch, a recording was played. "Strange voodoo down here... Morlocks are gathering... and that's no lie. Now they comin' for me." With that, it was the end of the message.

"Professor, the Morlocks are after Remy. we gotta go save him!" Rogue said, with me taking notice to the affection she had for the man.

"I agree, Rogue. We must proceed with caution!" He said, calming her down a bit.

'Everyone knows about this affection between Rogue and Gambit, what is it?' I thought, looking around until I saw Jean looking at me from across the globe, where she jerked her head to the side, with me following her as she wanted to talk. Walking outside, I followed Jean away from the door. "I know you know what I want to ask, I am easy to read after all, even without your powers." I said, walking beside her, with her nodding.

"Yes, and this is something that you should know." Jean said, with us stopping and facing the other. "When you died... Rogue was having a hard time and Gambit, Remy, had joined the X-Men recently. He gave her comfort." She said, with me nodding. "She had moved on and started dating him, became happy again."

"So my suspicions were right." I said, looking back at the room we just came out of. "I was dead, so Im not going to hold it against them or anything, and Rogue and I did break up before I left and became the Champion of Death." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "She deserved to be happy. If not with me, than with someone else." I said, with Jean placing her hand on my shoulder.

"That's pretty mature of you, but don't forget that you have to be happy as well." She said, making me smile at her words. Reaching up, I rubbed her head roughly and started walking off.

"I hope you find him!" I said, waving at her from over my shoulder, knowing that I would not be able to join them on this mission.


	4. Danger Room Session Part 2

RVN news

"I'm Debra Owens for RVN World News." I heard, with me stopping in the wing lounge and watching the news. "Our top story tonight, the attack on the USS Arbiter." She said, with me knowing that the team had something to do with it. "Earlier today, a terrorist group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants boarded the Arbiter and forced their way into the lower decks. Once their, they released an electromagnetic burst that severely crippled the ship. Officials were quick to point out that even though the Arbiter sank, there was no loss of human life. This event gave General Kincaid more fuel for his Anti-Mutant sentiment. At a press conference the general said that should things continue in this vein..."

With that, everything went to static, showing us Magneto had returned. Some were scared, but not me, I had no fear of this man. "Homo-Sapiens, we stand upon the edge of a brave new world and evolution has found you lacking. I invite all mutants to congregate at the Mount." He said, with me wondering where this Mount was. "Together we will force the Homo-Sapiens to make way for their true masters... Homo-Superior!" He said, where it went dark.

Turning the TV off, the other students started to get riled up at my actions. "That's enough!" Charles said, rolling into the room, with me looking at him. "The others will be back shortly, I want everyone to go to bed!" He said, with them walking off to do just that, but not me, I stood there watching the TV. "Dakota, is something wrong?" He questioned, with me nodding.

"It just got me thinking, what this Mount is and why they wanted me?" I said, with him nodding.

"Answers we will get, but right now, its time for bed." He said, with me nodding and heading straight there.

**Two days later**

'Things at the mansion have really tense now that Magneto is free. Professor Xavier has been spending a lot of time with Cerebro. Scott is super uptight and I cant talk to Wolverine without him trying to take off my head. Feels like something bad is about to go down.' I thought as I wrote in my journal, before tossing it aside as I was done. Walking out of my room, I made my way down towards Rogue's room. Once there, I reached up to knock on it, but I stopped once I heard Rogue was talking to Gambit. 'I guess now isn't a good time.' I thought, turning around and walking over towards the stairs.

Once there, I saw a large group of kids coming up, where I sat on the railing, tossed my legs over and slid down past them. Reaching the bottom, I hopped off and fixed my pants as I didn't want any marks on them. Walking around, I made my way to the waiting room, where I saw Kurt sitting down, reading a book. "Kurt, something wrong?" I asked, standing behind him.

Seeing him turn to me, he shook his head. "Nein, just a bit of reading." He said, showing me the book.

"Saint Thomas; Aquinas on Politics and Ethics?" I read, with him nodding.

"I find Saint Thomas helps me when I start feeling lost." He said, with me nodding, as writing helped me when I felt lost. "All this turmoil over Magneto and the mutants and humans... it makes my heartache. I dislike the fact that we are all rational adults and yet we still cannot live in peace." He said, with me sitting on the back of the couch.

"You've grown up, I remember a time when you hated reading, its nice to see that you've changed. But don't worry about it, everything always comes out our way in the end, right?" I asked, giving him a smile, with him nodding.

"Yes, you're right." He said, going back to his book.

"I'll see you later, you have fun." I said, patting him on his shoulder as I got up and left. Making my way towards the dinning room, I saw Bobby was there eating. Walking into the study hall, I saw Jubilee was watching TV with a few others, mostly on the news. Walking over to her, I saw that it was a repeat on Magneto's speech. "What are you up to?" I asked, with her turning her head to look at me.

"Just waiting to see if ol' Magneto's gonna come back on TV and threaten the world again. For my money, nothings more entertaining than a psychotic megalomaniac." She said, looking back at the TV.

"Have you met him?" I asked, leaning my head towards her as I asked my question.

"Once or twice, but he doesn't scare me." She said, making me smile at that.

"One of the most powerful mutants in the world doesn't scare you?" I asked, knowing that she lied.

"Well, okay. Maybe just a little, but that's just because the guys crazy with a capital C. But I'm always up for a good scrap - even if it is big bad Magneto." She said, with me taking notice in something.

"You sound like Logan." I said, with her nodding her head.

"Yeah, I suppose I've picked up a thing or two of Wolvie's terms." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me guess, taken a liking to him, a mentor kind of thing?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm his unofficial sidekick." She said, with me nodding as he was my mentor in a way too, but his fighting style had left me long ago.

"Let me know if Magneto pops back up, will ya?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"Yeah... Hey, have you been avoiding Rogue?" She asked, making me stop.

"I have, but that's my business, troubles of the heart, you understand?" I asked, not being rude but sincere with my answer.

"I gotcha." She said, with me leaving her alone.

Walking back to the stairs, I made my way into the Subbasement. Once there, I made my way towards the Danger Room and suited up, because I needed training. Walking in, I saw both Storm and Logan were there, with both of them looking at me. "Dakota, we were just talking about you." Storm said, with me nodding.

"I was just wondering if I could use the Danger Room, but if you're using it then I'll-"

"That's what we were talking about." Logan said, interrupting me. "We want you to suit up and give it another go." He said, with me nodding as that was what I wanted. "Just warn us if Decay is going to go Nuclear so we can get out of the way." He said, with me nodding.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said, walking over to the changing room to get ready.

**Later**

Standing in a city, I recognized it as the place that Decay blew up at, making me frown. "So... this is what became of everything after Decay?" I asked, seeing that it was a lot of destruction.

"Yeah, but don't you go worrying kiddo. Were gonna watch you every step of the way. IF there's even a whisker of trouble, I'll pull the plug." He said, with me nodding as I cracked my neck and bounced up and down a few times while shaking my hands.

"Please, trouble isn't in my name, but death is." I joked, or tried to as it was a bad one. "Ok... Lets do this!" I said, extending my claws and getting ready for whatever came my way. Making my way forward, I held my hands in front of me that created a small clear dome around me. Looking at a leaf that fell into it, I watched as it turned to dust rather fast, with me nodding and walking forward towards three Anti-Mutant troops. Once he reached me, I slashed his baton apart, with him falling and feeling sick. Looking at the other two, I did the same thing, with them falling down without a single touch.

"What are you doing?" Logan questioned, with me looking up at him.

"I'm taking a specific energy source and absorbing it. The source I'm focused on is electricity, these bots are made of it, so ya." I said, shooting a light beam at a fourth one without looking at it, with me continuing on down the stairs into the subway.

Walking into the subway, I saw the place was completely destroyed. Seeing another one, I shot him down, with me cutting another ones baton and watching him fall in pain. Seeing another one running over, I shot him down, with me walking over him without a care in the world as I walked up the stairs. Seeing two waiting for me, I shot one down and cut the other down, with me looking at the mess of the city. Looking at the building to the right of me, I walked up some debris and on it, where I tossed the person who was waiting for me down, watching as he vanished.

Walking over to the bridge, I jumped down and kicked one of them as another ran over, with me holding my hand out and sending a smaller Decay out to smack into him then returning to me, taking him out. Seeing big foot prints, I stopped once I took notice to whos it was.

Blob's.

As I walked, I stopped once I saw some guy in white, standing there. "Hey, who is this?" I asked as they ran away and then slammed their hand down on the ground, causing the earth to rise up, shocking me at who he was. "Is that Lance?" I asked, impressed by his power up.

"Lance is dead, this is the New Avalanche." Logan said, shocking me, until I remembered what Toad said about Lance.

"Right... Did he suffer?" I asked, looking up at them, actually wanting to know.

"I cannot answer that, his powers turned against him while he was robbing a bank with Toad and Blob." Storm said, with me frowning at that.

"I see, that's a shame." I said, making my way towards the subway once more. Once there, I blasted one and cut the other one down, with me walking forward as to keep the mission up. Seeing another one, I blasted him without a second through, with me seeing another one and sending decay out once more and taking him out as he returned to me. Walking up the stairs, I saw that I was on the other side of the wall, with me following blobs footprints once more. Seeing five more, I shot them all down one by one before continuing on.

Walking through the glass building, I continued towards the park, sending Decay out to deal with the ones who came at me before returning once more. Walking through the gate and down some stairs, I saw Scott waiting for me. 'So I'm going through what Logan did.' I thought, stopping by Scott. 'I guess this is where they met up.' I thought, looking around. 'Something is off though, why would he be waiting and not calling it in.' I thought, when I suddenly got a bad feeling.

I dodged a punch from Scott, with me slashing at him in turn. I watched as he jumped over me and changed into Mystique, with me knowing what had happened. Frowning, I ran forward, but she jumped over the railing. "Fool! You think I came alone!" She said, with me turning around and seeing two brotherhood thugs coming at me from behind.  
Spinning around, I shot a blast at one, but they grabbed my arm and made me shoot elsewhere. Gritting my teeth, I started slashing at them with no remorse until they were down. "Humans are one thing, mutants are another." I said, standing up right and looking down the railing, with me jumping off.

Once on the ground, I slashed at one who came at me, but blasted him away as another came at me, with me shoving both claws through his chest. Seeing another one coming at me from the other side of the fountain, I blasted him away, watching as he fell into the water.

Following Blobs feet, I walked across a bridge and found Pyro waiting for me, with me coming to a stop. Seeing him smirk, he shot fire at me, with me jumping out of the way. "Ha, don't I just burn you up X-Men!" He taunted as he burned the trees around the area, blocking off my path. Narrowing my eyes, I walked up the stairs to my left and continued on my path.

Seeing my path was blocked by three brotherhood thugs, I blasted one back and slashed at the other two, with them falling soon after. Following the path, I stabbed one in the back as he wasn't looking and tossed him at his friend, with me jumping on him and shooting him point blank with my blast. Going up the stairs, I followed the path until I saw a fence was broken down, with me jumping down and into the gutters.

Looking at the bars in the pipe, I cut them down and continued on. Seeing the end, I cut my way through and shot a shocked brotherhood thug down as he was facing the fire. Looking to my left, I saw benches were on fire, with a fire hydrant not far from it. Walking over to it, I cut into it and sprayed it with water, with me continuing on. Walking forward, I saw two were standing guard around a gate, with me seeing Mystique on top. Rolling my eyes, I sent out Decay and had him crash into the two, taking them down. Calling him back, I let him rest on my shoulder as I walked through the gate, with them closing behind me soon after.

"Mother." I said, turning to face Mystique as she laughed. 'I'm strong, but to fight her, I'm not entirely sure about this, but I have to.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You can win this fight, Dakota. I know you can." Storm said, with me giving her a mock two finger salute as I really wasn't into this.

Seeing Mystique jump down, She pulled out two guns and started shooting at me, with my eyes widening and running around a tree for cover. "Decay, join with me!" I said, grabbing Decay and taking my Decay form. Creating a sword out of light, I cut the tree down and charged at Mystique, with me slashing at her but she dodged each of my attacks.

Seeing three brotherhood thugs running at me, I coated it with fire and slashed at them, taking all three of them down at once. Turning back to Mystique, she had jumped up into a tree and started tossing grenades at me, with me taking flight as to not get close to them. Charging at her, she started shooting her guns at me, with me moving out of the way once more.

Seeing her change into a brotherhood thug, I watched her jump out of the tree as I slashed it, cutting it down. Landing on the ground, I turned around and saw four brotherhood thugs coming at me. 'Which one?' I thought, with me looking at each of them as they all looked the same. "Ah, screw it!" I said, sending Decay straight up, turning me back to normal. "Dive bomb!" I called out, letting them tackle me, with Decay smacking into us, causing a bit of an explosion, not as big as last time, or the first time, but it was still quite big.

Standing up, I saw Mystique changing back to normal, with me rolling my shoulders as I approached her. Taking my Decay form, I pointed the sword at her throat, with her looking up at me. "Great job, kid. Seeing as you've already beat Blob, you can skip that portion of the session." Logan said, with everything vanishing, turning back to the danger room.

"I'll be up there in a bit, see you then!" I said, waving at them as I made my way towards the exit.

**Later**

"Dakota, you were magnificent!" Storm said, with me seeing that Charles and Scott were here as well, having joined them some time.

"I saw the entire exercise. Very commendable, Dakota. you've already shown vast improvement in controlling your powers and I believe you found a way to prevent Decay from going Nucellar like last time." He said, with me nodding.

"Yeah, using the energy he has to blast people down." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Indeed, perhaps its time you were given greater responsibilities." He said, making me smile at that.

"Professor, I admit it was impressive, but one session in the danger room doesn't make Dakota ready for field ops." Scott said, with me looking at him as he did have a point.

"I agree, Scott, but Dakota has been a member of this team before and has quickly adjusted to his new powers and abilities. I also believe that with the proper supervision, he would make an excellent addition to our team again." The professor said, making me smile at that.

"Its going to be just like old times! I just cant wait to see the look on Magneto's face once I jump scare him! Think he'll have a heart attack?" I asked, a large grin on my face as I said that. They all gave me blank stairs, with me blinking at what I said. "Sorry, Insanity pops up when I'm excited!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Blame Death, its her fault!" I said, making Logan laugh.

"If Death is a girl, I cant wait to meet her." He said, with me nodding.

"Trust me, Incubus is WAY better than Champion of Death, I didn't even have a name then!" I said, looking up at the celling. 'The Incubus comes home after all.' I thought, smiling at the thought of it.

"Incubus, welcome back to the X-Men!" Charles said, extending his hand, with me taking it with a smile on my face.


	5. Getting everything off my chest

'Not only did I join the team again, but I also completed school today.' I wrote with a smile. 'But that's just high school, pretty soon, I'll start college and after that, becoming a teacher here at the institute. It would be nice to follow my dream as a kid again, of course that would also mean that I wont be going on most missions, but that's for the best seeing as I'm a walking killing machine.' I wrote, putting the book down and stretching my arms. "Well, I better go find Logan, got to thank him for encouraging me during yesterdays session." I said, where I grabbed my coat and tossed it over my uniform, with me walking out the door.

Walking down the hall, I saw Rogue walking over to me from her room. Pressing the elevator door, I smiled at her as she jogged over to me. "Hey, I haven't talked to you since we got back from saving Remy. What's up?" She asked, with the doors opening.

"I don't have much time to talk, I have to find Logan, and after that I have to talk to the Professor in giving me a recommendation on colleges and you know how it is!" I said, walking into the elevator. "Maybe tonight we can talk?" I said, with her nodding as she watched the doors closed, making me sigh as I leaned back against the wall with my head back. 'I really don't know how to respond to her and Remy dating.' I thought, pushing myself off the wall as the doors opened, with me walking into the subbasement.

Once there, I made my way towards the Danger Room Control Room, with me seeing Storm there and explosions going off in the Danger Room. Seeing her turn to me, I walked over and saw the students were just having fun with their powers. "You've come a long way." Storm said, with me nodding.

"I did." I said, placing my hands in my coat as I watched them. "I went from Brotherhood member, to X-Men, to renegade, back to X-Men, to Guardian of the Galaxy, to Deaths Champion, back to X-Men." I said, with me remembering something. "I'll have to talk to Carol and see if she can get me in touch with the Guardians of the Galaxy." I said, tapping my chin in thought.

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Storm questioned, with me nodding.

"When I went out into space, I met this weird group of people. Quill, better known as Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Gamora and Yondo. I'm one hundred percent sure Yondo still hates me." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "The others, not so much." I said, knowing that most of them were my friends. "Anyways, have you seen Logan?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Last I saw, he was working on his bike in the Hanger." She informed, looking back at the kids and pressed the coms. "That's enough, we begin training now." She said, getting groans from the others while I walked off.

Making my way towards the Hanger, I walked around the back of the X-Jet and saw Logan working on his bike. Picking up a socket wrench, I tossed it at him, with Logan catching it. "Thanks Suckers, I needed this." He said, with me leaning on his tool box.

"Isn't this kind of an odd time to be working on your motorcycle?" I questioned, as it was for me.  
"Nah, working with my hands helps clear my mind." He answered, with me nodding as it was like Kurt in reading, and me in writing.

"Well, I'm here to say thank you, for encouraging me during yesterdays Danger Room session." I said, with Logan tossing a socket at me, with me catching it and placing it on top of the tool box.

"You're a powerhouse, Sucker. You just needed a little push back into the right direction." He said, with me smiling at that. "Hand me a quarter size, will ya?" He asked, with me looking through his tool box and finding it, with me walking over to him and placing it in his hand. "Was that all you needed?" He asked, with me backing away from him.

"Yeah, I have to go find the professor next." I said, with him standing up as well.

"Well, before you do, Rogue's been looking for ya." He said, with me looking away from him as he said her name. "Jean told ya about her and Gambit then." He said, with me rubbing the back of my head.

"I was dead, she needed to move on." I said, with him flicking me in the forehead.

"Sucker, I'm not going to sugar coat it, you need to grow a pair and talk to her." He said, where he tossed the rag down on the seat of the bike.

"There's nothing to talk about, what's done is done." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "Fine!" I said loudly. "I'll talk with Rogue!" I said, walking off, annoyed that it turned out this way.

Exiting the Hanger, I made my way towards Cerebro, seeing as that's one of the places that the Professor likes to hang out. Once inside, I saw Jean was there, with me walking over to her. "Nice uniform, suits you well." Jean said, making me smile at that.

"Carful, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were coming onto me." I said, with glaring at me. "Hated it as soon as it came out of my mouth." I said, with her nodding as well. "What are you up to?" I asked, looking at Cerebro.

"I'm getting Cerebro ready for the Professor. We're going to scan for the Brotherhood in hopes of finding The Mount." She said, with me nodding as I wanted to know as well.

"And the Mount, any idea where it is or what it is?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"No, but the Professor is adamant that we find the Mount before anyone else dose. I think Professor X is worried Magneto would be killed if someone else finds his base." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at that.

"Magneto, killed? The guy is as tough as they come, he could easily rain metal from above and be done with most of us!" I said, with her nodding.

"True, but he has been defeated before." She said, with me nodding as well.

"True, and I was one of those times, even if I did lose control at that point." I said, with her nodding her head. "Anyways, when the Professor comes in, can you tell him I want to talk to him, about college that is." I said, with her nodding.

"I'll do that, but what's really bothering you?" She asked, with me groaning.

"It's what you said about Rogue, ever since I cant help but feel like a third wheel, or that ex boyfriend who's just going to push his way into her relationship. I don't want to be that guy, it just doesn't feel right." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "I never wanted to be that guy, and here I am, that guy." I said with a sigh, where she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, its ok. Gambit and Rogue broke up a year ago. Just because she dated him, doesn't mean that you're going to be that guy!" She said, making me feel better about the situation I was in. "Rogue cares for you, and she wouldn't want to be with anyone else other than you. Trust me, she feels torn because you've been avoiding her." She said, making me sigh again.

"You're right, you're always right." I said, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I cant beat around the bush, I have to face my problem, head on!" I said, turning around and walking away. "TIME TO GO HAVE THAT CONVERSATION!" I yelled, knowing the sound would echo in here and that Logan was listening in on us.

Making my up the elevator, I got out and made my way towards Rogue's room. Once there, I knocked on it a few times, with Rogue opening it up. "You finished with your talk with the Professor?" She asked, with me looking up with my eyes.

"I didn't talk to him, not yet at least." I said, with her crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Rogue, I've been avoiding you." I said, with her nodding. "Jean told me about you and Gambit, and it got me feeling like I was overstepping my boundaries." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I don't like being that guy, you know, that ex boyfriend who pushes his self onto you, that guy!" I said, snapping my fingers, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"Dakota, you know Remy and I broke up a long time ago, right?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Right, but I was also dead and you needed to move on, so that also added fuel to the fire! Not like me hating him, I do, but only because he attacked me a long time ago, but that's beside the point!" I said, rubbing my face. 'This is so annoying!' I thought while groaning. "Look, I'm sorry, can we start over?" I asked, with me taking notice that she wasnt looking at me.

Turning around, I saw no one was there. Looking back at her, Rogue nodded her head. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." She said, looking from me, over to my shoulder.

Getting annoyed that someone was messing with me, I reached behind me and grabbed someone by the waist, getting a yelp of surprise. Turning to face them, I saw Jubilee was there, grinning like a fool. "Seriously?" I asked, with her turning me around to face Rogue.

"Hey, relax, I'm just messing with you!" She said, where she pushed me into Rogue and ran off.

"That little!" I started, but stopped as we heard the Professor speak.

"Team, meet me in the War Room." He said, with me looking at Rogue and then heading there with her.

**Later**

"What's up professor?" Scott asked once everyone was here.

"Cerebro has discovered the brotherhood is on the move again - this time to a potentially catastrophic location." The professor informed, with me raising an eyebrow at the news. "The Boshnoy Nuclear Plant in Siberia." He informed, with me getting a bad feeling.

"Is Magneto with them?" Scott questioned, but that's not what had me worried.

"No. At least according to Cerebro." The professor informed, with me looking at the map.

"The brotherhood has access to weapons grade plutonium?" Beast asked, but that still wasn't what had me worried. "This is most disconcerting." He said, with me nodding as he was right.

"Agreed. Whatever they're up to, the consequences will be disastrous." The professor said, with me biting my thumb as it was annoying me as I knew something but couldn't place it. "The brotherhood must be stopped, or you may very well have to contain a nuclear meltdown." He said, then looking at me. "That doesn't mean absorb the energy from the meltdown, it might as well kill you." He said, with me nodding as I didn't plan to either.

"Lets go show the Brotherhood they're playing Russian roulette with a fully loaded gun!" Logan said, with me remembering what I forgot.

"The New Mutants." I said, with them looking at me. "A few days ago, Rahne said that they were going there to investigate a breach of some kind. You don't think this is connected, do you?" I asked, looking at the professor.

"I'll talk to Steven Strange and see if he knows anything more! Good luck, were counting on you!" He said, with us walking out of the War Room and towards the Hanger for take off.


	6. Mission 1

"The Brotherhood attacked the nuclear facility in broad daylight? They're getting more brazen with every move." Scott said as we all walked through the facility.

As we walked, Scott opened a door and we watched as a Lab Tech jumped out of his own skin in fear. "Please, please! I... I have a family! Let me live!" He begged, with me frowning as the brotherhood really has changed over the years.

"Were here to stop the mutants who attacked your facility. Do you know where they are?" Jubilee questioned, with me getting a good look around the room.

"Nyet, I think they have gone... all except the metal one." He said, with me looking back at him.

"Can you describe the metal one?" Logan questioned, with me knowing who it was already.

"Da. He wears a uniform much like yours but he is Russian." He said, making it clear that it was colossus.

"That has to be colossus! Where is he?" Scott questioned, with me looking back at the man.

"He is at the nuclear core - no doubt eating it like a bear with honey." He said, pointing us in the direction.

"Get out of here, well take care of everything from here." Gambit said, with the man bowing to us a bit.

"Spasiba!" He said, where he made a run for it.

"So I was right, but why is he at the core?" I asked, not sure what was going on. Seeing a few guards running at us, I pointed at them. "We got trouble!" I said, with Gambit throwing some cards at one of the three, knocking them into the wall and taking them out.

Storm ended up sending a large gust of wind towards them, with one of them getting out of the way while the other was sent flying. The last one looked back at his friends and then at us, where Rogue flew at him and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Seeing more coming, I watched as Beast jumped onto the railing and over to one, with him spinning on his hands and kicking him around a few times before dodging some bullets. Wolverine ran at the one who was shooting at us, with him cutting the gun in half. Grabbing the man, he headbutted him, taking him out. Seeing a door open on the far side, I watched as Bobby fired an ice shard at him, with it taking him down. Seeing one stand up from his cover, I tossed a large fire ball at him, with it hitting him. Once the fire was gone, he was on the ground knocked out. Seeing another one stand up, Kurt teleported over to him and kicked him back into the wall, where he grabbed him and teleported, only to drop him onto the ground next to us, knocked out.

"That appears to be all of them." Kurt said as he appeared next to us as we walked over to the door.

"For now." Jean said, with Logan sniffing the air.

"There's more on the other side." He said, with us following behind him.

"Everyone, get ready!" Scott said, with me nodding as we walked through the door.

Opening the door, Jean created a field in front and caught the bullets, where she then sent one of them flying into another one, HARD. Scott stepped forward and blasted the one who was next to him back, knocking him into the wall as well. Seeing Jubilee step forward, she created a large flash that blinded the ones inside, with us moving in. Gambit was the first one to reach them, and he smacked the one he reached with his staff, knocking him down into the ground with a loud thud. Storm shocked one who turned their gun at him, with him falling face first, twitching. Rogue flew forward and punched another, knocking him into the air where she delivered a relentless combo before taking him out. Jubilee slid under some random bullets and used her power to blast one in the chest at point blank range, taking him out. Scott then fired at one who looked at her, knocking him into the wall. The last one pulled out a grenade and tossed it, but bobby froze if and then him against the wall.

"that's the end of them." I said, with us walking over to the next door. Looking up at the sign, I frowned as I couldn't read it.

"Turbine Facility." Jean said, with me looking at her. "I read their mind, this should take us to the core." She said, with me following the others into the door.

As we walked, we made our way across a railing, with water under it. Looking down, I didn't know what it was for, so I continued on with the others. Reaching the door, we looked through it and saw three guards with guns, each of them with their backs turned to us. Gathering some energy, I blasted the one on the right, with the other two looking at their buddy as he fell off the railing. Jean used her power to lift the one on the left and tossed him across the room, with the last one looking at his buddy in fear. Seeing his opportunity, Kurt teleported just above the last one and kicked him in the back of the head, taking him down. Seeing three more running at Kurt with batons, Logan rushed forward and cut the batons, shocking them. Beast then joined Logan and kicked two off the railing, with the last one stepping back in shock. Walking up to the last one, I coated my hand in fire and grabbed him by his face, with him screaming before falling backwards.

Walking across the railing, we saw more water below, with me shaking my head at the ones who were taken down. Seeing two running over to us from the next room, Rogue punched the ground, knocking up some metal and punched it over to them, taking one of them out. As the other one got down to fire, he was blasted by by jubilee, who blew on her finger tips like she was blowing out some smoke of a gun.

"I got this." Bobby said, making an ice bridge for us to make up for Rogue breaking our path. Walking across, I we reached the door and opened it. Rushing through, Jean sent a crate flying towards one of the two who were inside, knocking him out and gaining the attention of the other one. Bobby froze his gun, then punched him in the face with a ice fist, knocking him out.

Reaching the bridge, we watched as an electrical current went through it. "I'll send one at a time across." Jean said, us seeing two guards take post, aiming at us.

"that's going to have to wait!" Scott said as he and Gambit took them out with Gambit using his cards and Scott blasting the other one down.

Kurt grabbed beast and teleported across, with them rushing to the side instantly, where we heard fighting. "Decay." I said, taking my decay form and grabbing Jubilee's hand, with us flying across. Looking back, I watched as Bobby iced a bridge for himself, with Rogue bringing Gambit across, Storm bringing Logan and Jean bringing Scott. Looking to the right, I saw a shield was up, with me knowing we had to get around it.

Following after Kurt and beast, we found two knocked out guards and them taking cover. Logan ran over and cut the two guns of the ones who were shooting at them, where storm shocked them with a chain lightning. Walking up to the computer, Jean started messing with it. "Alright, the shield is down, it should give us a clear path." She said, where we started walking back.

Reaching the door that was behind the shield, jean opened it, where she ended up pulling the guns and batons away from the four on the bridge. Kurt grabbed Jubilee and teleported over to them, with both of them appearing in the middle of them. Kurt jumped up and kicked both of the ones in the back, while Jubilee fired off two blasts from her hands, taking them out. Seeing Kurt and Jubilee teleport back, he grabbed beast and teleported away again, with us walking across the bridge and finding two more taken down.

Opening up the door, Rogue tapped Scott on the face, where the both of them blasted the two guards away from the explosive containers, knocking them out. "That could of been bad." Scott said, with us walking into the hall.

"what's bad is that they are attacking us while were trying to help." I said, looking at the containers. "Who placed these here anyways, its a death trap!" I said, with me catching up with the others.

"Reactor core is up ahead." Jean said, with us walking through the doors. Once there, we looked at the giant machine in the center of the room. "We still have a bit before we reach it." Jean said, with me nodding as I didn't know that.

"Well, we will clear a path then." I said, patting both Logan and Gambit on the back, with beast stepping forward as well. The four of us ran into the rain of gun fire, with me extending my claws. Cutting two guns as I passed them, I spun around and tripped one while beast jumped onto the other, with me slamming a fire ball onto the guard, watching as he screamed before passing out. Looking up, I saw Beast toss the man into the wall while gambit and Logan had taken care of the other two.

Looking at the others as they walked past, I got up and followed them across the bridge, with is seeing another Lab technician on the computer. "Go away!" He yelled, looking towards us. "haven't you people done enough damage?" He questioned, pissed at us.

"Its not what you think! Were here to stop the mutants who are attacking this plant!" Bobby said, holding his hands up to show that we weren't a threat.

"If that's true then I need your help. The reactor is overheating and will melt down soon!" He said, going back to the computer.

"How can we stop the reactor from overheating?" Storm questioned, knowing that we were as good as dead if we didn't stop it.

"Go over to the bridge into the adjacent area. Then make your way to the controls for the coolant vales. All of them must be activated!" He answered, with me wanting to get a move on. "Be careful though. There's been a lot of damage to the plant. So there may be some rubble and other obstacle's in your way!" He said as he looked back at us. "Once the vales are open, you have to come back here and torn on the flow to the main coolant vat." He said, with me raising an eyebrow.

"So is that it?" I asked, with the others looking at me.

"Yes and good luck. The lives of thousands are in your hands!" He said, with me nodding as it wasn't the first time.

"Why cant you turn on the coolant valves?" Jean questioned, with us looking at her, then him.

"Because the mutants that caused the overload are not allowing anyone near the control panels." He said, warning us that there were still Brotherhood members here.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Jubilee said, where she started walking past him, with us following her.

Walking across the bridge, we saw three brotherhood thugs heading towards us. Rushing past the elevator, Logan blocked a blast and redirected it over to the other one, with me taking him out soon after as I cut him down. Looking at the other one, I watched as Jean lifted him up and tossed him down where the elevator was. Watching him fall, I flinched once he landed.

Seeing the one I cut down heal, I backed away as he shot a blast at me, nearly taking my head off. Looking over where two more were coming, I saw one was in green and was the reason for the healing. "Storm, take out that healer!" Scott said, with me seeing Bobby freeze the one who got back up and Scott shooting the one running towards us. Seeing Storm fly up, I watched as she sent a thunderbolt down on him, making me flinch again as that had to hurt.

Looking at the bridge that they crossed, we saw it get electrified. "I got this." Jean said, flying across it and landing next to the control panel. Messing with it for a few moments, she flew back over to us. "I shut down the power, we should be able to get in deeper." She said, with Scott nodding.

"Lets go!" He said, with us continuing forward and across another bridge. Seeing three coming around the corner, Beast rushed forward with Jubilee and Gambit blasting two of them down. Once Beast reached the last one, he jumped over him and kicked him in the back, where he hit the railing and fell over, screaming on the way down.

Continuing forward, we reached a door and opened it, with me looking up at the sign. "Coolant Pumps." Jean said, with me nodding and following them in. Walking in, we continued forward and saw we came to a cross roads. To our left, was a force filed while to our right was a path of bodies. "This way." Jean said, with us following behind her. As we walked, we saw two brotherhood thugs coming around the corner, with Kurt teleporting Rogue over to them. Taking off her gloves, she grabbed both of them by the face, taking them out.

Walking over to them, Rogue placed her gloves back on. "They didn't know anything, just lackeys." She said, with Scott nodding as we continued on. Walking down the corner, we saw a group walking across the bridge, with one of them pointing at us. Rogue held her hands out and shot two blasts at them, with the second one moving out of the way.

"Decay, go!" I said, holding my hand out, watching as he flew over and knocked into the second one, sending him off the railing and into the water below. Catching Decay, I absorbed him back into my shadows. Seeing two more coming from ahead, Beast charged at the one in yellow while Bobby sent a wave of ice spikes at the other one incasing him in ice while Beast jumped on the healer, rolled backwards and kicked him in the air a few times before tossing him into the wall, knocking him out.

Hearing an explosion, we looked at the bridge, with us seeing it crumble. "Easy." Bobby said, creating an ice bridge where the bridge used to be. "That should be two of them over there." He said, with Jean and Scott walking across, where they started messing with two different computers, where the water started moving through them once more.

"Lets keep moving." Scott said as he walked back over with Jean, with us heading in the direction that the two came from. Reaching the stairs, we walked down and I made my way over to the body, with me seeing that they were dead. Looking at the others, I watched as they made their way up the other set of stairs, with Kurt and Storm teleporting away. I was confused by this action and got up, with me hearing lighting as I rejoined the others. Reaching the top, I watched as they walked towards us.

Seeing two running at them, they teleported away once more before they could reach them, with black smoke covering their vision. Logan jumped through it and slashed with Jubilee joining him, with me watching her knock the other one out while Logan cut down the first one. "This path leads to the other side of the force field." Storm said, with me looking at her. "I turned it off so we can go back through there." She said, with us continuing forward.

"Save us the time." Scott added, with me nodding. Walking over to the destroyed bridge, Jean held her hand out to it, creating a walk way. "Here's another two." Scott said, with both him and Storm going across and getting on the computers, with the water flowing once more. "This should be it, lets head back!" He said, with him leading the way.

**Later**

Walking back towards where the elevator was, we saw a door was open. Looking at the others, Scott looked at us before we went in. Once inside, we saw an elevator, with all of us stepping onto it and pressing the button. Once on the ground, I heard a scream, with me running over to it, with the others following.

Once at the destroyed bridge, we saw Colossus on the other side holding up a reactor. "X-Men! Thank the fathers you are here! I do not know how much longer I can last!" He said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Colossus! What happened?" Jean asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Because of Magnetos attack, the reactor is close to critical mass. If I drop this reactor there will be a nuclear explosion!" He explained, with me already getting that much from the looks of things.

"What can we do to help?" Gambit questioned.

"Quickly, you must go to the control room above me and open the blast doors. From there you can close the brackets that hold this reactor in place!" He said, with me looking up at it.

"By the look of things we got twenty minutes." Scott said, looking at us. "Lets get a move on!" He said, with us running past to quickly get there. As we ran, we made a right and went straight for the doors, with Logan cutting them down for us to get through quicker. Walking out of the small hall, we saw some stairs leading down. "We don't have time do deal with this. Anyone who can fly, get a move on, Bobby you're with us just in case!" He said, with me taking my Decay form and taking off with Jean, Storm, and Rogue.

Flying straight down, we made our way over to the bridge, with me seeing a brotherhood thug take out the bridge. Jean grabbed him and pulled him off the edge, with us going past him. Once across, Rogue touched Storm and both of them zapped the two who made their way over, with us flying on.

Looking to the left, I saw another force field, with me following them upstairs. Once up stairs, Jean released a blast around her, knocking the three down who were up there. Storm and Rogue then zapper two, while I ignited the other one, with us watching him burn away. Reaching the door, we saw that there was too many of them, with me landing on the ground. "Decay, take them!" I said, with Decay leaving me and charging into the room, with all of them screaming as Decay slammed into each and every one of them with enough force to send them through steel walls. Rushing in, we made our way over to the Lab Tech who was tied up. "Decay, come!" I said, with it entering my shadow once more.

"you're the X-Men, aren't you?" He asked, with me cutting him free.

"Yes, we mean you no harm." Rogue said as she helped him up.

"I know, I have a cousin who studied at Professor Xavier's school." He said, with me raising an eyebrow at that. "Your metal friend is tiring - you have to work quickly if you're going to save him!" He said, with me looking out the window and seeing the team at the field.

"What can we do to save Colossus?" Jean asked, with us already knowing that answer.

"You will have to make your way to the upper deck of the reactor room to reweld the holding brackets to the regulator that Colossus is supporting." He said, looking at her.

"Any of the X-Men with a ranged energy attack could do that, but how do we get to the upper deck?" Jean asked, with that being a good question.

"You must continue through those doors - but I would warn you, it will be dangerous." He said, with that being obvious.

"Why is it dangerous?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow at his response.

"A group of brotherhood mutants is waiting for you. And they have no intention of letting you get past them." He said, with me already knowing that.

Walking over to the computer, I pressed the green button, with the field turning off and the others rushing inside. "The path is cleared, the others are in." I said, looking back at them. "Come on, we have to catch up!" I said, with us rushing out the room. "Thanks for the info!" I called back with a wave as we took off. As we passed through the field, we entered a hall, with us hearing fighting.

Entering the room, we saw Scott blast a group back against the computers, taking them out. "Nice of you to join us, the others went ahead!" Scott said, with us following him out the room. Looking down the stairs, we watched as Wolverine cut down a large group by his self, with us rushing down the stairs to get to him.

Once we reached him, we looked over at us and tossed the body he was holding down. "What are you looking at?" He questioned, with us continuing up the other set of stairs, with us seeing more bodies laying about, with us going through the door.

Walking through, we saw our breaths, with us seeing Bobby freeze a man in front of us before punching in, taking him down. "This groups down, lets get going!" He said, with us following him through the door, with us covering our eyes as fireworks went off everywhere with laughter.

Once it died down, we saw Jubilee standing on a pile of bodies. Seeing her slid her goggles up, she had a large smile on her face. "Hey, what took you so long?" She questioned, jumping down and running over to us.

"You got carried away again, didn't you?" Scott questioned, with her shrugging.

"Hey, they wanted a party, I gave it to them!" She said, with her leading the way towards the next area. Once there, we saw the others on the computer. "what's taking so long?" Jubilee questioned, running over to them.

"The computers damaged, were going to have to do this by hand." Gambit said, with me gathering light in my hand and blasted the machine, watching as it clapped into place.

"We close those with ranged attacks." Jean said as Scott sealed it by welding it shut. "Storm, with me!" She said, with both of them flying out the blast door, with me following them, but I landed across the bridge from where Colossus was.

"We almost got it big guy!" I said, with me watching the other one close, with a thunderbolt hitting it soon after. "Its done!" I said, with him letting go, placing his hands on his knees.

"Spasiba. You have my gratitude, comrades." He said, with me seeing the others joining us, with Bobby creating a slide fo the others.

"What happened here, Colossus?" Beast questioned, with Bobby making a bridge for us to get to him.

"It was Magneto." He said, informing us that he was here.

"The brotherhood." I said, with him shaking his head.

"Nyet." He called the group his Acolytes. "And there was one other man I did not recognize. He manipulated the radiation so that Magneto would not be harmed while he was within the reactor." He said, with me seeing Scott tense up at that.

"What was Magneto doing inside the Reactor?" Storm questioned, with me wanting to know as well.

"I overheard the Acolytes say he was creating some type of material that gathered gravitic ions." He said, with me remembering something from when we were in school.

"Asteroid M, he plans on rebuilding it." I said, with them looking at me.

"that's a possibility, but we cant be sure yet!" Scott said, with us looking back at Colossus. "We have to get this information to Professor X. Peter, you're welcome to tag along." He said, with him shaking his head.

"I am sorry, my friends, but my sister, Illyana, is here somewhere. We split up before I came here. I have to find her." He said, with me nodding.

At that very moment, the New Mutants ran in, only Rahne and Illyana was missing. "Good, the X-Men, we need your help!" Sunspot said, with me raising an eyebrow at them.

"what's happened?" I asked, with Danny grabbing my arm and dragging me with her.

"Illyana was hit with some blast, she's not waking up!" She said, with me running with them.

**Later**

Getting off the elevator, I rushed over to them, with me stopping next to Illyana. Placing two fingers against her neck, I felt a pulse. 'She's alive.' I thought, with me opening her eyes and seeing that they were empty. "Did you get in touch with Strange?" I asked, with Rahne shaking her head. "Ok, you're all going back to the mansion, tell the professor everything that happened!" I said, lifting Illyana up and passing her over to Colossus.

"We could take Illyana to Muir Island - perhaps Moira and Forge could help her." Storm suggested, with Colossus nodding.

"A most excellent idea, comrades! This should be the care she requires! Let us go immediately!" He said, with all of us leaving together.


	7. Muir Island

Walking into the medical lab, I saw a women with red hair was looking over Illyana. "How is she?" I asked, walking over to the other side of the bed.

She looked up at me and smiled. "A new X-Men, eh? Where does Charles fin' such splendid fowk? What kin ah do for ye, lass?" She said, with me blinking at her accent.

"You're Scottish?" I asked, with her nodding. "That's cool, but as for a new X-Men, I'm sorry to say this but I'm not actually new. I was there in the beginning, but then some things happened and I died." I informed, with her snapping her fingers at me.

"Ye wur that one kid who defeated Apocalypse!" She said, with me nodding. "It's a pleasure tae meet you, when ah met th' X-Men 'n' learned about what happened, ah bought Rogue's book on ye, sad life." She said, with me sighing as she said that.

"Yeah, sad life." I said, with me looking back up at her. "Names Dakota Feichko, Incubus!" I said, extending my hand out to her.

"Doctor Moira MacTaggert, pleasure tae meet you!" She said, with me taking note that she had already said that part. "As fur yer question, ah honestly don't know. Her body is shutting down fur na apparent reason. Perhaps it has something tae do with her X-Gene?" She thought out loud, with me frowning at that bit of information.

"Are you a mutant?" I asked, curious on who she is.

"No... but mah son, Kevin, was. The poor lad." She said, with me frowning at her words.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, knowing how painful death could be. "What happened?" I asked, looking Illyana over, with me frowning as there was nothing that I could do to help her.

"Ah believe in his case, his mutation truly was a curse, lik' how ye refered tae yers as a curse. It drove him tae madness. He escaped th' Research Center 'n' went on a killing spree... Th' X-Men hud na choice bit tae destroy him." She said, with me feeling sorry for the kid.

"How did you get involved with the X-Men?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Charles 'n' ah were very good friends back in college." She said, with me getting an image of her and Charles kissing in my head.

"Lovers?" I questioned, with her nodding.

"Yes, but it was so long ago." She said, with me nodding. "Go ahead 'n' explore th' place, tis yer first time 'ere after all." She said, with me nodding as I turned around and walked away to do just that.

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw someone floating in a container of something green, with me raising an eyebrow at this. Walking over to it, I saw them float in front of the glass, with him pointing down. Looking down, I saw that it was an intercom, with me pressing the button. "Hey! Dakota! I thought you were dead!?" He said, with me knowing him from somewhere.

"Jamie?" I asked, with him nodding. "Dude, you've been here?" I asked, with him nodding. "Why are you floating in this vat?" I asked, looking around and trying to figure out the best thing to call this tube.

"This is a liptide bath. I'm soaking in it to regain my strength after battling The Brotherhood. Guess I kind of overextended myself and lost control of my clones." He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Still having control problems, I thought you would of found a way to control it?" I asked, a bit disappointed in him.

"Hey, everyone loses control every once in a while! We're mutants, not machines. There's no cut off switch that automatically gets thrown when we go past our limit." He said, crossing his arms.

"You mentioned the Brotherhood, what happened?" I asked, not wanting to forget what happened.

"The Brotherhood attacked us, I had some help from Forge and Moira. They did a lot of damage to the facility; forge is still trying to sort things out." He informed, with me nodding.

"Well, I hope you get better soon, it was nice seeing you again." I said, with him waving me off.

"You too, its been ages since I last seen you!" He said, with me waving him off as I walked out of the room.

Walking into the room with the big glowing globe, which I was calling the war room as it was bigger than the one at the mansion, I was stopped by Colossus as he walked up to me. "My friend, I would like to thank you for helping my sister, it is much appreciated." He said, making me smile.

"Its no problem, she's one of us, and that makes her family." I said, patting him on the shoulder as I walked past him. "Take care, both of you." I said, making my way down stairs. Once down stairs, I made my way over to the other set of stairs and over to the door, with me stopping once I heard Scott speak up.

"I know it was you, Alex. What have you gotten yourself into?" He said, making me frown as I remembered Scotts brother, having met just once.

"Look, all I ask is that you meet me." Alex asked, with me standing at the doorway, not entering as his back was towards me.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time." Scott said with a sigh.

"Scott, you really have to see this for yourself... then you'll understand." He said, with me crossing my arms as this should be good.

"I don't know, I need to-"

"Hope to see you there, Scott. I've gotta go. Bye." Alex said, interrupting Scott before he could finish.

"Bye, Alex." Scott said, with him turning around to face me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just exploring and didn't want to intrude." I said, looking away from him at around the room.

"Its fine." He said, not happy in the slightest.

"I'll just... go explore somewhere else." I said, turning around and walking down stairs.

Making my way across the room, I entered a lab, with me seeing Forge on one of the computers, but he had cybernetics all over his body now. "Computer, shut down the power grids in the third, fourth and eighth sectors." Forge said as I walked over to him, with me knowing that those were the places that were attacked.

"Invalid command."

"I made you! I can break you! You chunk of-"

"Excuse me, Forge?" I called out, stopping his rampage before it could begin.

"Oh, hi, Dakota. What can I do for you?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Are you having trouble with your computer?" I asked, smirking at him, making him sigh.

"Ever since the Brotherhood stormed through here the mainframes been acting flaky. Its constantly turning systems on and off and it wont take any of my commands... Say... Could I ask a big favor of you?" He asked, with me raising an eyebrow at him now.

"Like what?" I asked, not wanting to get myself killed with an impossible task.

"Would you mind manually rebooting the institutes super computer? I need it to program the life support system I built for Illyana." He said, with me nodding as I would.

"No problem, what do I do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Go to the primary core. Once you're there, contact me over the radio and I'll walk you through the steps to rebooting the computer." He said, with me nodding as that was easy enough.

"Ok, I'll head there now!" I said, with me turning around and making my way there.

**Later**

"Ok, Forge, I found the primary core. What should I do now?" I asked, looking down at the large tube under me.

"Wait a second, Dakota. I just found out I cant shut down the computer defense systems. They'll attack anything that moves in there. Maybe I should get one of the other X-Men to handle this." He said, with me frowning at that.

"No time. Illyana will die without your help, and you cant help her until this computer is working." I said, looking back at where I came from.

"I have to agree, Dakota. Time is running out. Be safe!" He said, with me nodding as I started running forward. "Move into the room and I'll talk you through the steps to rebooting the computer!" Forge said as I stepped through the doors. "First, you'll need to raise the bridge to get to the Primary Controls. There should be a control panel near the bridge." He said, with me seeing a bunch of bots appearing to fight me, with me rolling my eyes at this.

"Decay, play distraction!" I said, throwing my hand out and watching as Decay flew at the bots and started taking them out. Running along the railing, I made my way over to the only computer and pressed enter, but it didn't move. Looking at it, I frowned. 'I'll have to clear it off first.' I thought, cracking my neck as this was going to be fun.

Walking over to the broken glass, I slashed at it with my claws, making a clear path for me. Jumping down, I stabbed a bot in the head and rolled forward, where I then gathered light in my hand and blasted the one in front of me, taking it down as well. Seeing another one coming at me, I blocked its kick and pushed it back. Standing up, I coated my hands in fire and through them out, igniting it. Cutting down the flames, I watched it fall back, powered down.

Running over to the computer, I entered the password that Forge had given me, with the bridge slowly rising. Running over to it, I jumped on. Watching as Decay took out the bots in the next room, I held my hand out and Decay flew straight to me, entering my shadow once more.

Walking up to the main computer once the bridge had stopped, I started it up, but nothing happened. "Forge, this panel isn't doing anything." I said as I looked back at where I had came from.

"Ok... From my monitor, it looks like the core is out of alignment." He said, making me groan at that bit. "There are two core control stations. Find them and access the core. They should automatically align." He said, with me nodding as it was now time to leave, seeing the group of bots heading my way.

"Decay!" I said, throwing my hand out once more, sending all of them flying off the bridge. Running forward, I caught Decay and ran through the doors that opened for me. Jumping off the railing, I ran over to the right and over to the Alignment console and activated it. Looking at the far side, I saw the other one and rushed over to it as well. Once there, I heard the bots coming and powered it on.

"That's more like it. The core is in alignment. Now head back to the Primary Controls and access them." He said, with me entering my Decay form and flying up, where I flew towards the computer I was just at not long ago.

Reaching it, I sent Decay off to fight while I took care of everything. "How's that?" I asked, looking behind me and seeing Decay flying around the room as the bots were powered down.

"It worked! The computer is back on line." He said, with me walking towards the exit and grabbing Decay.

"And Illyana?" I asked, pushing a bot off the bridge for the fun of it.

"I'm already on the main computer to help her. Thanks, Dakota. You probably just saved her life." He said, with me nodding as I still felt that this was something Doctor Strange would be able to take care of with ease.


End file.
